


Sketches

by EA_Lakambini



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, M/M, Pencil, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Sketches, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini
Summary: Various fanart (mostly pencil sketches) of the Ineffable Husbands.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	1. Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to post fanart WAHHHH but this fandom has made me brave <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I reach for you, and we meet in the sky."  
> What you do can differ from what you desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Miss Saigon's "Sun and Moon".


	2. Into the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms."  
> Together to the end, in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly annoyed by how my cursive looks but cropping it out makes the whole sketch look unbalanced so yeah let's compromise
> 
> Inspired by Death Cab for Cutie's "I Will Follow You Into the Dark".


	3. You are Sunlight (And I, Moon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are sunlight, and I, moon - joined by the gods of fortune.  
> Midnight and high noon, sharing the sky; we have been blessed, you and I."
> 
> Together not quite at the beginning, but at the moment after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting a bit with watercolors in addition to pencil sketching, for one of my favorite shots from the series.  
> My entry to The Ineffable Con 2 zine!
> 
> Inspired again by Miss Saigon's "Sun and Moon".


End file.
